Visions
by Serpentilia
Summary: Draco’s been having strange dreams and is always waking up away from his bed lately. The dreams seem to be prophetic and eventually lead him to Godric’s Hollow... and to one Harry Potter. HPDM slash
1. Dreams

**Visions**  
Challenged by: damnedqueen  
Rating: M  
Must include at least two of the following: voyeurism; sleepwalking; parselmouth; masturbation  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Summary: Draco's been having strange dreams always wakes up away from his bed lately. His dreams seem to be prophetic and eventually lead him to Godric's Hollow… and to one Harry Potter.

A/N: Hi all! This'll be my very first D/H story so hopefully all goes well. I was challenged to write this by damnedqueen a long time ago. The idea is one I really wanted to write ages ago, but I just never got around to it. So I've decided to write it but include all of her 'must include's P So without further ado, enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Dreams**

_He was in a dungeon, trapped. Strangely, it was Death Eaters who'd captured him. This confused him. Why was he being captured by his allies? Perhaps it was for his failure to complete his previous mission. Yes, that must be why, he thought, mentally berating himself for not completing his given task. _

_He swallowed nervously at the sudden sound of approaching footsteps and was suddenly filled with a feeling of impending doom. The footsteps doubled, then tripled signifying that there was more than one person coming towards him._

_Three hooded Death Eaters accompanied by the Dark Lord himself greeted him, further adding to his previous ominous feelings. Although he was panicking, he managed to compose himself. To an outsider, he appeared perfectly calm._

"_How kind of you to join us young Draco," Lord Voldemort greeted in a deceptively casual tone._

_He kept his gaze fixed to the floor, unsure of whether or not he was to speak. Evidently he should have spoken because the Dark Lord spoke again. "How rude of you Draco. Have you no manners? When you are greeted by someone, you are to greet them back," Voldemort said softly, a cruel smile playing on "crucio."_

_He felt as if thousands of knives were piercing his skin and his bones felt as if they were on fire. He clenched his teeth, trying not to scream, but gave in quite quickly and screamed in pain. He wanted to die at that moment, just so the pain would stop. After what felt like hours, but was in actuality, mere seconds, the curse was lifted and he panted heavily, trying to regain his composure._

_He coughed and gasped. He'd never been under the cruciatus curse before and hoped he'd never have to be again. Voldemort chuckled softly, before asking, "Do you know why you're here Draco?"_

_He shook his head and looked down at the floor, refusing to look at the Dark Lord. He knew what Voldemort was talking about, but refused to admit it, in case he was wrong. However, he soon found himself to be right._

_Voldemort's demeanor suddenly changed, his cruel smile, turning into an ugly glare, "Well, does the word 'traitor' ring a bell Draco?"_

_He paled and tried to remain calm. His body language showed no change, but inside his mind was screaming, "Oh fuck, I'm going to die." He was cornered and had nowhere to run or escape to..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco Malfoy awoke drenched in sweat and miles away from the Dark Lord's dungeons. He blinked, confused because he wasn't in his own bed... or in a bed at all for that matter. Suddenly vigilant, he looked around wildly for any signs of danger, but found none. He let out a sigh of relief when he recognized the furniture around him; he was still at Spinner's End with Severus and Wormtail.

"How did I end up on the sitting room floor?" Draco muttered to himself, sitting up and wincing since his shoulder muscles were sore from sleeping sprawled across the floor.

Draco tried to remember how he could've gotten from his guestroom to the sitting room, but couldn't recollect anything useful. Lately, he'd been having several strange dreams. Glancing at the clock, he realized it was only 6 a.m., but he was wide awake because of the dream he'd just had. "Ugh. I need a shower. Maybe it'll clear my head," Draco said to himself groggily, walking towards the washroom.

Upon reaching the washroom, Draco wrinkled his nose in distaste. The washroom was dingy and poorly lit. The metal sink was rusting, as was the toilet bowl. The tub, however, was satisfactory, as though it had been scrubbed; probably by Wormtail. Draco smiled grimly… at least the shower was marginally acceptable. He went into his guestroom for a moment, grabbing some clothes and a towel, before returning to the washroom to take a quick shower.

Draco set his towel and clothes down on a fairly clean bit of sink counter and then proceeded to strip his clothes off and step into the shower. Although the hot water felt great, Draco didn't want to spend more time in the shower than necessary, so he decided not to take his time.

He lathered soap onto his torso spreading the soft soap onto his frame generously before rinsing off, but suddenly paused, alert. He didn't know why, but he felt as though he was being watched. He glanced around nervously, still soaping slowly. Finally his eyes landed on a rat sitting perched on a shelf that was overlooking his shower and he let out a loud yell, followed by a string of hexes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Severus Snape was awoken by a loud yelp and some hexes. Bolting up abruptly from his bed, he grabbed his wand off of the night table and rushed to the source of the noise. He let out a sigh of relief, then a grunt of irritation when he realized it was only Wormtail and Draco bickering.

Draco was clutching a towel around his waist with one hand and trying to punch Wormtail with the other. It was apparent he'd been interrupted in the middle of his shower because of telltale soapsuds running down his back. Wormtail was cowering in a corner trying to give a reason as to why he'd been spying as an infuriated Draco attempted to beat him up.

Snape looked from Draco to Wormtail, before hexing Wormtail and muttering, "And good morning to you both as well."

"Morning Severus. Why in the bloody hell was he spying on me? Did… did the Dark Lord order him to?" Draco asked nervously, his most recent dream coming rushing back to him.

Snape let out a short snort. "I apologize Draco. I forgot to mention that Wormtail there is quite the voyeur. Forgive me, but there were other matters to attend to at the time," He stated dryly with a wry smile.

Draco nodded in understanding. They had escaped Hogwarts after Snape had murdered Dumbledore a mere fortnight ago and Snape had been gone quite often, returning only to sleep. Yesterday had been the first day Snape had been around for more than an hour. Even Wormtail hadn't been around much…visibly. "It's alright, but I intend to hex Wormtail myself once I get my wand," Draco replied, "By the way, will you be staying today or going out again?"

"I'll be staying here today until you leave. Your mother's coming today to pick you up Draco. Surprisingly, none of the blame for the incident has been put on you. The Ministry is blaming me alone for allowing the Death Eaters entrance into the school and also for Dumbledore's murder. You're free to do as you please, but be vigilant nonetheless," Snape warned.

"Of course." Draco nodded, "Did my mother inform you of what time she'll be arriving?"

"Yes. She said she'd come a little before noon for lunch," he replied.

"Okay, that's fine." Draco nodded, "Now… may I please finish my shower in peace?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Narcissa Malfoy arrived at 11:30. She was dressed in a navy blue cloak, the hood of which, was covering her head. She had apparated alone and intended to stay alone; at least until she arrived at the last house on Spinner's End. She cautiously knocked on the door of the run-down house and was greeted by Severus. "Hello Narcissa. Please, come inside," He greeted, stepping aside and welcoming her inside.

"Hello Severus." Narcissa greeted, lowering her hood to reveal a delicate face, strained with worry, "Where's Draco? Is he alright?"

As if on cue, Draco entered the hallway, drawn by the voices. Narcissa let out a small sob and rushed over to her only son. "Thank Merlin, you're alright Draco. I feared the worst…" she said, embracing Draco, who embraced her back.

Severus looked slightly irritated, as though he was thinking "Thank Merlin? Thank Severus! I was the one who took his place killing Dumbledore!" However, his irritation went unnoticed.

"I'm fine mother. How've you been? I was worried about you too. The Dark Lord was threatening to kill you and father…" Draco trailed off, suddenly lost in his own train of thought.

"No. The Dark Lord has yet to visit your father or myself. And he won't be because we will be going into hiding. Your father is safe in Azkaban at the moment, so we don't have to worry about him until he's free. He may not want to hide though, once he's out, but regardless of what he does, you are not to risk your life too. Is that understood?" Narcissa said evenly, though she shook slightly.

"Yes mother," Draco responded dutifully, sighing.

"Shall we have lunch now?" Snape suggested.

"Of course," Narcissa replied.

Lunch went on uneventfully, and Draco and Narcissa soon departed to a small wizarding village.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Come Draco," Narcissa beckoned, stopping in front of a bare patch of land, "We're here. We'll be staying in this small cottage."

"What's the address?" Draco asked curiously.

"It's 7 Ashwinder trail. It's a lot smaller than the manor, but it's safer," Narcissa reassured.

"It's quite nice actually. Shall we go inside?" Draco smiled.

It was a beautiful little cottage, made of wood and stone. While it was small, it was definitely far nicer than Spinner's End and Draco liked it right away. Stepping inside, Draco found that the cottage was larger than it appeared. It had been spelled so it was actually quite spacious inside the cottage.

"I think I'm going to like it here," Draco mused.

Narcissa smiled thinly, "I hope so. I don't think there was anything nicer."

"It's cozy," Draco replied.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Later that night, Draco was plagued with more dreams. This time, the dreams weren't of the Dark Lord though. They were disturbing, but for an entirely different reason.

_He was at a house. It was a fair-sized house, but it looked rather cozy. The windows were white, and the house was made mostly of stone. The lawn was uneven, probably due to years without maintenance, and full of wild grass. The path leading up to the door was a trail of gravel and small rocks. It was a deserted house that had recently been re-inhabited. _

_He didn't know why he was here, but he knew he was supposed to be there. It confused him, because he had no recollection of traveling there but had awoken there nonetheless. He didn't know whose house it was and yet, it had a familiarity to it. Had he been captured? Perhaps to be tortured for failing to complete his mission?_

_No. He could tell it wasn't that. He wasn't bound or trapped in any way and there were no Death Eaters anywhere to be seen. He felt… he couldn't describe how he felt, but he knew he wouldn't be attacked. Confused, he started to look around, hoping to find a familiar landmark._

_He stepped inside, after a moments hesitation. He looked carefully around at his surroundings, suddenly aware that he was supposed to meet someone. It was suddenly as if someone else was being him. His feet guided him there, without him knowing the destination, and he found himself in front of a house he didn't recognize. But his other self seemed to recognize it. He entered the house only to find it vacant. A frown graced his delicate features; He should've been home by now._

_Suddenly, a pair of arms came around his thin frame and he tensed, hand suddenly over his wand, ready to attack. His captor seemed to notice him tense, because he loosened his grip slightly, brushed his lips against his ear, and murmured, "Relax babe, it's just me."_

_He relaxed, finally knowing the feeling he'd felt earlier. He felt safe. The arms around him tightened slightly and its owner's lips began an assault on his neck. He cocked his head to the side to allow his partner better access._

_Then he turned to face his partner, refusing to be completely submissive. He locked lips with his partner and the two battled for dominance. He explored the mouth he knew so well, yet didn't know at, all with a tongue massaging his own, matching his force perfectly._

_A hard length brushed up against his own growing erection. Smirking, he ground his hips upwards and was satisfied to hear a hitch in his partner's breathe. The pair backed up until they were up against a wall where they continued their ministrations on one another._

_Heat. Friction. The tempting brush of a hard length against his own. He closed his eyes and moaned, earning a low chuckle from his unseen benefactor. "Draco…" His partner breathed, lifting Draco up into his arms and carrying him to his bed._

_The pair kissed wildly all the way there, before Draco was dropped unceremoniously onto the bed. Draco whimpered at the loss of body heat, but it was only moments before his partner was back on top of him. Slowly, they stripped, grinding and kissing the whole time. "Fuck me," His partner urged suddenly._

_Draco grinned, and replied huskily, "But, of course."_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Draco awoke feeling wet and under his bed. He looked down and cursed. His pants were tented due to his erotic dream. Scowling, Draco cast a cleaning charm. "What the fuck was that all about?" Draco muttered.

It was the first time he'd had an erotic dream like that. Well, he had had erotic dreams, but they weren't usually so real, and they were never about men. "I'm not gay," Draco argued with his subconscious.

Then why did I have that dream? Why did I enjoy it so much? And why do I want to dream about it again?

Draco was frustrated. He yearned to know who the other man was from his dreams. It intrigued him and he found himself drawn to his dreams. Somehow he knew they had some sort of significance. Like they were visions from the future or something. But he didn't know what to do with the knowledge his dreams gave him, or how to respond to them. While he knew that the dreams with the Death Eaters where very plausible, he wasn't so sure about his apparent male lover.

But he'd enjoyed the intimacy of the dream. It made him feel better than any wank he'd ever had, and it felt better than kissing Pansy Parkinson, from what his mind told him. With Pansy, it had felt wrong somehow, like he was making out with his sister. No, it was worse than that. He just didn't feel anything with Pansy. But with his dream man, it just felt right. They fit into each other like puzzle pieces and it confused him. He'd never been attracted to another man, ever. It was a thought that had never even occurred to him and now, he found himself plagued with the dream.

Over and over, it replayed in his mind, and each time, he'd find a new detail to his dream. This only served to frustrate Draco more, because it made him all that more curious. He wanted desperately, to see the face of his lover, but his eyes had been closed for a large portion of his dreams. His mind didn't seem to want to reveal the face of his lover just yet.

Draco touched his lips with his fingers. The lips that had been ravaged as he was dominated by his dream-assailant. He trailed his fingers along the path his lover had with his tongue. "Damn… It felt so good," Draco muttered, lost in his thoughts.

"Mother, may I go for a walk around the village?" Draco asked, "I need to clear my head and I should get to know my surroundings in case we need to flee by foot."

Narcissa studied her son. He looked tired and slightly disturbed. "What's wrong Draco? You look terrible," she said softly.

"Didn't sleep very well. Bad dream. May I go out?" He asked.

"Yes. But just be careful," Narcissa warned, "be back by supper."

"Thanks," Draco smiled, "I'll be back later. Will you be going out at all?"

"No. I have some things to do here and I'd like to put a few more wards around this cottage, so I'll be here all day." Narcissa replied, "feel free to explore the village. Do not mingle with too many people though. We do not want for the villagers to be aware of our staying here. Also, it is safer to keep to yourself, generally."

"I understand mother," Draco agreed, "Alright. I'll see you in the evening then."

"Alright. Be careful!" Narcissa warned, touching Draco's shoulder softly, "Have fun."

"I will," Draco confirmed, embracing his mother briefly, "and I will."

Narcissa laughed softly, hugging her son back. "Bye, my dragon," she said fondly.

"See you mum," Draco replied fondly, smiling at his mother.

Draco walked around aimlessly, getting to know his surroundings. The area was forested and littered with wizarding cottages and homes. It was a nice setting and it reminded Draco of fairy tales he'd heard by the great wizard brothers, the Brother's Grimm, as a child. It was calm and somewhat majestic and it made Draco feel at peace.

He wouldn't mind living here one bit. The environment relaxed him and it soothed his ominous feelings about the war. His head was clear in the village and he felt relieved for that. It was a warm day, with a slight breeze. Closing his eyes, Draco let himself be momentarily carried away by it. The wind smelled strongly of the forest and the village, but also vaguely of the sea. There was a saltiness to the smell and Draco felt drawn to it. "I wonder where the ocean is," Draco pondered aloud.

Draco searched for awhile, eventually finding a nice beach. Finally, Draco surmised that the village must be some sort of wizard retirement community. It was perfect. The area was beautiful, completely peaceful and just relaxing. "I think I'll be retiring here when I'm older." Draco grinned, looking out into the vast ocean.

He sat for what seemed like hours, just watching the waves and thinking about his dreams. Then, he forced himself to get up and continue his exploration. He'd sit on the beach again soon.

As Draco continued walking, his calm also continued. Until he reached one house that made him stop dead in his tracks, unnerved. Draco's heart nearly stopped from shock. Swallowing, he inched closer to the house. He knew its inhabitants wouldn't cause him any harm, based on his dreams, but still, he was tentative. His eyes stopped at a small wooden post, on which, hung a sign. It read 'Godric's Hollow'.

The house was a medium-sized house with white windows and a stone foundation. The lawn was unevenly kept and there was a neat gravel path leading up to the door of the house.

It was the house from his dreams. It existed. Now, the question remained, who lived in it?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: Hopefully you enjoyed my first D/H writing endeaver. If not, feel free to critisize, via review or livejournal. If you liked it however, I'd also love to hear from you.:) Reviews help motivate the author to update more frequently. hint hint, nudge nudge XD grins

Anyway, my livejournal is **loofa-serpent.livejournal .com/** minus the spaces. D **Friend me** if you'd like. I friend all and would love some new friends seeing as how that account is new. XD :)

**Please review! **

Alright, take care all!

Hugs and kisses,

Serpentilia


	2. Harry

**Visions **

**Challenged by**: damnedqueen

**Rating**: M

**Must include at least two of the following:** voyeurism; sleepwalking; parselmouth; masturbation

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Summary:** Draco's been having strange dreams always wakes up away from his bed lately. His dreams seem to be prophetic and eventually lead him to Godric's Hollow… and to one Harry Potter..

**Previously:**

_The house was a medium-sized house with white windows and a stone foundation. The lawn was unevenly kept and there was a neat gravel path leading up to the door of the house. _

_It was the house from his dreams. It existed. Now, the question remained, who lived in it?_

**Chapter 2: Harry**

Draco's heart pounded in his chest as he studied the house. He was afraid to knock on the door, but he felt compelled to. Nervously, he walked up to the door of the house. He'd thought of an excuse already. He would ask for directions back to the main path, claiming that he'd gotten lost, because he was just visiting. Tentatively, Draco knocked on the door of the house.

He heard voices, one female, one male and possibly another male. The voices were muffled, so he couldn't make out what they were saying, but their tones were cautious, hesitant. Finally the door opened.

Draco quickly fixed his nervous gaze to the ground. "Um, sorry to bother you, but could you possibly tell me how to get…" His voice died in his throat, as he looked up to see the face of none other than his rival, "Potter!"

"Malfoy!" He responded, equally as shocked.

Both stood in horrified shock for a few moments, enough time for Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger to appear in the doorframe as well. "Malfoy!" Ron sputtered, "What the hell are you doing here!"

Hermione stayed silent, but also looked at Draco questioningly.

Draco shook his head and regained his composure. "None of your business Weasley. Who does this house belong to?" He demanded.

"None of your business," Harry shot back at Malfoy.

Harry was honestly quite curious as to Malfoy's sudden appearance. He wanted to know why the Malfoy heir was suddenly at his door. Decidedly, Harry resolved not to evoke any conflicts, so he could figure out why Malfoy was there. He hadn't seen Malfoy since the incident at Hogwarts and now believed that Malfoy was not a cold-blooded murderer. He didn't like Malfoy, but he felt that he should act like Dumbledore would have, and try to help Malfoy if he needed it.

"The sign said Godric's Hollow. Is it… is it referring to Godric Gryffindor?" Draco asked curiously.

"It's none of your business, but yes. It _did_ belong to him," Harry replied, "Why are you here Malfoy?"

"Why are _you_ here Potter? And with the Mudblood and the Weasel," Draco retorted, refusing to give up his information.

"That's none of your business," Harry replied, ignoring Malfoy's name-calling.

Hermione and Ron had been told of what had happened that night at Hogwarts, and while they didn't completely believe Malfoy, they trusted their friend and consequently, trusted his judgement. Decidedly, the two took Harry's lead and did not start any conflicts.

"Well you're obviously stalking me, so I want an answer," Draco said dangerously.

He took a step closer, so he was closer to the trio, invading their space. He wanted answers and he would get them, even if it took forever. He needed to know the meaning behind his dreams.

"Au contraire, Malfoy, I think _you're _stalking us!" Harry replied, eyes flashing challengingly.

"Yeah!" Ron agreed full-heartedly, "It's probably for the Death Eaters."

"Oh yeah?" Draco growled, "and how can you be so sure?"

"Because it's you Malfoy," Hermione replied, as if it were obvious.

"Well, I'm not," Draco affirmed, "Now why are you all here?"

"We're not telling you Malfoy," Harry said firmly.

"Well, I'm not telling you exactly why I'm here either then," Draco replied decidedly.

"Fine," Harry said stubbornly.

The trio and Draco stood in tense silence for a few moments. Draco surveyed the trio stoically, fighting his curiosity. But he wanted, no, _needed, _to know.

"At least tell me who this house belongs to," Draco pleaded, flushing.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Harry asked, curious as to why Malfoy was so intent on finding that out.

"Because… I recognize this house from somewhere," Draco lied vaguely, blushing at the memory of his dream.

Harry was intrigued. Malfoy's cheeks were colouring as he responded and he seemed desperate to know who the owner of the house was. He was pretty sure that it was not for Death Eater work, because Death Eaters were far more discreet than Malfoy was being. He studied Malfoy's flushed face. He was frowning, possibly at his inability to hide his emotions and he was gripping his robes nervously.

Harry decided to test Malfoy a little before telling him. "Where did you see this house before?" He asked.

Harry's curiosity was tested even more as Malfoy's blush deepened. He didn't seem to know how to answer because he paused, brows furrowing in confusion. Finally, Malfoy replied, "I don't know. I just remember this house."

"In a book?" Hermione asked.

"No. Maybe," Draco replied, "just tell me who this house belongs to!"

Harry paused, studying Malfoy. "It's my house Malfoy. This is where my parents were murdered," Harry finally said.

Harry was puzzled at the reaction he received after he revealed the house's owner. Malfoy's eyes widened in shock, and he paled. Then he looked very disturbed, and he frowned deeply, contemplating something unknown to Harry.

"Where there any owners before your parents or after they were murdered?" Draco tried desperately.

"I don't know. There may have been a few owners, but they didn't really own it. It's rightfully mine, although they may have crashed since it hasn't been lived in for 16 years," Harry answered, "why?"

"Oh, nothing." Draco frowned, looking at his feet, pausing. "Yeah. It must have been someone else's before you came here." He said decidedly.

Hermione and Ron were looking at each other puzzled. Ron understood that Harry didn't want to start a fight, as did Hermione so they were letting him do all the talking. But it intrigued all of the members of the trio. Hermione touched Harry's arm, "Hey Harry, Ron and I are going to finish setting up. Call us if you need us okay? Bye Malfoy."

Draco nodded.

Harry stepped outside hesitantly. "Look Malfoy. I don't want to start any sort of argument right now, just so you know. Let's step outside for a few minutes, okay?" Harry suggested.

"Fine Potter." He agreed.

"I… are you okay Malfoy?" Harry asked tentatively.

"I'm fine." Draco snapped, "why?"

"At the tower that night. I was there," Harry admitted, "I don't think you would've killed him."

"And how do you know that?" Draco demanded, suddenly defensive, "I was just about to before the others burst in. I would have."

"I don't think so," Harry said flatly.

"Well… I could if I tried!" Draco retorted indignantly.

"You were lowering your wand when they burst in," Harry informed Draco dryly.

"Well, you try holding a wand for 5 minutes while Dumbledore rambles on and on!" Draco sputtered, flushing.

Harry just raised his eyebrows at Draco, locking his emerald green eyes with Draco's stormy mercury ones. The pair walked in silence for awhile.

"Where are you staying right now?" Harry asked softly.

"That's none of your business," Draco retorted rigidly.

"You're staying in this town aren't you?" Harry persisted.

Draco didn't reply, which gave Harry all the answer he needed. "I thought so," He nodded.

"I didn't say anything," Draco said.

"You don't have to. By not saying anything, you confirmed that you are in fact staying here. Is where you're staying safe?" Harry asked.

Draco hesitated, "Yeah."

"Are you sure? The Order could help you keep safe if you wanted," Harry offered.

Harry intended to follow through with things he knew Dumbledore would have wanted. Somehow, he knew that protecting Malfoy was one of them. Strangely, he actually wanted to. He would feel responsible if he turned down someone in need of help, and Malfoy was no exception. His perception of his rival had changed during their sixth year at Hogwarts. He no longer harboured as much of the immature hatred he had had in their previous years.

Draco scoffed, "I'm already perfectly safe, thank you. I don't need any help from your precious order."

"I was just offering," Harry shrugged easily.

"Well I didn't need Dumbledore's help and I certainly don't need yours, Potter." He shot back.

"Fine. Fair enough," Harry shrugged, "So, why are you so interested in my house?"

"That's personal. I'm not telling you." Draco replied.

Draco studied Harry calculatingly. What was he trying to pull? He was definitely no Dumbledore, and yet he was trying to act like him. Maybe the old goat's death had affected him, making him bloody _insane_. But he needed some answers. Obviously, his dream lover wasn't Potter, Weasley or Granger, so someone else had to have lived in Godric's Hollow. Or maybe they had yet to move in.

"Well, if you do need help, just know that I'm willing to help," Harry said.

"I don't need your help, Potter." Malfoy repeated coldly, stalking off.

Malfoy sped up his pace and Harry followed. "Why are you following me Potter?" He hissed.

Harry stopped, momentarily. "I don't know, Malfoy." He paused, uncertain.

Perhaps it was because Dumbledore's death had influenced him, or perhaps it was his own heart. But Harry knew that if he let Malfoy walk away, he wouldn't see him again. It was an ominous feeling and he intended to prevent whatever was going to happen. Something terrible was going to happen.

"Look Malfoy," Harry called desperately, "I'm sorry. I won't try to help you anymore. I know that you can take care of yourself. I just have this…"

"Hero complex," Draco supplied.

"Yeah." Harry grinned sheepishly, "Anyway, I don't think I hate you anymore and I have bigger fish to fry now. I propose a truce between us. I don't want to fight with you anymore. I don't think you want to be _friends_ and I'm not sure that I want to be either, but at least lets stop fighting over stupid things."

Draco eyed Potter wearily, trying to figure out his angle. But all he saw in the Gryffindor's bright green eyes was sincerity and a glimmer of desperate hope. Draco frowned, contemplating what a truce would mean. He didn't want to fight either. Potter was right, there were bigger fish to fry. He had problems much more important that stupid Potter.

After a long pause, Draco met Potter's gaze squarely and said, "Fine. Truce."

Harry held out his hand and they shook hands, gripping hard. Harry grinned at Malfoy, who frowned.

"Don't expect me to hold your hand, skip merrily and pick flowers now that we're not enemies," Draco said guardedly.

"Have I ever done that normally!" Harry asked in mild disbelief.

There was a short pause, then both boys started chuckling.

"D'you wanna explore for a bit Malfoy?" Harry asked, "I just got here yesterday, and I need to learn my way around."

"Sure, why not? That's what I was doing before I found your house. I just arrived here yesterday as well," Draco replied.

"Can we bring Hermione and Ron along?" Harry asked.

"Ugh. I have to be civil to _them_ too?" He groaned.

"Of course not. It would help this whole truce thing though," Harry replied, "Hang on. Let me allow you through the wards first."

"There are wards here?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Only those that don't mean any harm can enter. My mother left some blood magic here when she was killed. And I added a few wards as well. If you meant any harm to us, you wouldn't have been able to see this place. But since you saw it, you obviously mean no harm. However, if Voldemort was passing by, he wouldn't see anything," Harry explained, "pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah. Are the wards really powerful then?" Draco asked, impressed.

"The best," Harry grinned.

"Harry, why's he allowed in here?" Ron suddenly asked, coming out from another room in the house.

"I allowed him." Harry replied, shrugging, "We're going to do some exploring. Do you guys want to come along?"

"Uh, sure, but why is Malfoy here?" Ron asked, utterly confused.

"We decided on having a truce. Our other problems are bigger, so there's no point in creating more stress," Harry replied reasonably.

"But are you sure it's safe?" Hermione asked, from beside Ron.

"You don't see me killing you, do you?" Draco said sarcastically.

"Yeah, otherwise, the wards wouldn't have allowed him to see us," Harry reassured them, ignoring Draco's statement, "so, exploring then gang?"

"Sure…" Ron and Hermione agreed cautiously, eyeing Draco suspiciously.

So they set off, walking along the paths until they reached the main road.

Ron simply ignored Malfoy, while Hermione cautiously spoke to him occasionally. Harry spoke with Malfoy the most comfortably out of the three but it was still rather awkward. They made light conversation, as they passed the many landmarks of the village.

For the most part, the village was a lot like Hogsmeade, but bigger. There were sweet shops, cafes, clothing stores, grocery stores and even a small theater. Finally they stumbled across an oddity; they were in front of an extremely old looking library. It looked ancient.

"Hey, let's check this out," Harry suggested.

"Why?" Draco questioned, "it's just an old library. And an ugly one at that."

"Research," Harry replied, "this library probably has far more books than Hogwarts and we may find something useful."

"Ugh, why?" Draco asked, "Of all the things we've passed. Sweet shops, cafés… we come here! Granger's affected you way too much. Let's go somewhere else."

"Well, our research isn't for school," Harry shrugged, "and if it bugs you that much, we'll go where you want to go next."

"Fine," Draco agreed.

The quartet went inside. An old librarian was sitting at a desk, leafing through a copy of Witch Weekly. She looked up as she saw the teenagers enter. "How may I help you?" She asked kindly.

"Oh, we're just going to look around." Hermione replied, smiling, "This library looked interesting from the outside and I just love books."

Draco rolled his eyes at Hermione's statement, but didn't say anything. He didn't need to cause an argument just yet.

"Alright dears," The librarian responded warmly with a smile, "if there's anything I can help you with, feel free to ask."

"Nice lady," Ron commented.

"Yeah. She reminds me of your mom actually, Ron." Harry mused.

Hermione nodded in agreement. Draco just rolled his eyes and shrugged, "What are you looking for? Maybe I can help. Then we can get out of here quicker."

"Why? Do you dislike libraries or something?" Harry asked.

"No, I just don't see why we're here of all places," He replied.

"We have to do some research, that's all," Hermione explained.

"What about? What for?" Draco asked curiously.

"Well…er, you can help us research if you want," Harry said finally, "We're looking for information on Godric Gryffindor.

He decided that he would let Malfoy feel included, but not tell him about the horcruxes, or why they really needed to know about Godric Gryffindor. Fortunately, Draco took this information completely the wrong way.

"Ugh! I knew you were a Gryffindor, but this is ridiculous! I was _going_ to offer my assistance, but now, I refuse! You Gryffindors are always way too patriotic to your house." Draco exclaimed dramatically, looking disgusted.

Harry had to fight back a laugh as he answered Malfoy, "We're not being patriotic, Malfoy."

"Then why are you researching Gryffindor?" Draco challenged.

"To find some of his relics. McGonagall said that if we found some of his relics and did a project on them, she'd count them as bonus marks when we got back," Harry lied, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah!" Hermione agreed enthusiastically, "We really need the extra marks."

"You're serious," Draco stated in disbelief.

"Er, yeah! Of course!" Ron replied earnestly.

"Want to help?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Hell no," Draco responded, looking mortified, "I'm looking for quidditch stuff."

With that, Malfoy rolled his eyes and walked off muttering something along the lines of, "bloody Gryffindors… fucking patriots."

The quartet was silent for awhile, all engrossed in different books for a good half-hour. Granger took several notes, as did Potter and Weasley, much to Draco's annoyance. Finally, he decided to break the silence. "Hey Potter. I'm bored. My turn to choose where we go," He told him.

"Okay. Fair's fair," He replied with a shrug, "We haven't found much anyway. So, where do you want to go Malfoy?"

"I'll see. I haven't found anything all that interesting yet…maybe the sweetshop or a café," Draco replied, "I think I should get the next several picks though seeing as how you dragged me here for hours."

"It was an hour at most!" Ron immediately retorted, "You have no sense of time, Malfoy."

"Neither do you Weasel. Your timing in quidditch is terrible. You never block the quaffles on time," He shot back maliciously.

Ron coloured immediately, glaring at Malfoy. "I do not! You're lying Malfoy. We beat your sorry asses, in case you've forgotten."

"And it was no thanks to you. It was all because of your seeker," Draco pointed out.

"It was not! I blocked several quaffles! And yeah, our seeker helped us win because the Slytherin one was so incompetent that it was no contest for _our _seeker," Ron growled.

It was Draco's turn to colour, and he glared menacingly at Ron. But before he could cut Weasley down more, Potter stopped them. "Hey stop it you two. We haven't even had this truce for three hours yet and we're already fighting. Knock it off! We don't need all this stress at a time like this," Potter reasoned.

"My truce isn't with them," Draco replied, "it's with you."

"Well, if you can't be civil to my friends, then it's hard to keep a truce," Harry stated darkly.

"But he's annoying," Draco said as if it explained everything, "You, I can handle. Hell, I can even handle bloody Granger. But Weasley!"

"Fine. Just don't be uncivil in front of _me,_" Harry stated, "Now let's keep exploring."

"Fine." Ron and Draco said rigidly.

The four left the library tensely only to be further stressed. They were greeted by a horrible sight. There was panic all around. People were running frantically into the safety of their homes and there were panicked shouts everywhere. The Dark Mark was hovering over a single house towards the edge of the village.

Draco's blood ran cold as he saw the Dark Mark in the sky. It was in the area where he was staying. He had to find his mother.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Hey all! I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of Visions. Is it moving a tad too fast? Anyway, I eagerly await your feedback. :) **Please review!** I don't know whether or not I should continue and it would really help having _some_ sort of feedback. :P I can also be reached via livejournal at **loofa-serpent.livejournal. com/** minus the spaces. I friend all, so feel free to friend me:) Anyway, I look foward to hearing from you all, and I hope you enjoyed chapter 2.

Cheers!

-Serpentilia

Oh! Before I forget! Would anyone like to **beta** for me? I currently don't have one. I've edited this chapter briefly, and I'm fairly good at english (english being the only language I can speak fluently :P), but still, I think having one would be good. lol. Alright. I'm done. XD


End file.
